gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Not the Boy Next Door
Not the Boy Next Door ist ein Song aus der achzehnten Episode der dritten Staffel, Am Ende aller Kräfte, und wird von Kurt mit Brittany, Mercedes und Tina gesungen. Er performt ihn für sein NYADA-Vorsingen, wobei er ursprünglich etwas anderes singen wollte, sich aber in letzter Sekunde umentscheidet, weil er bemerkt, dass Carmen von seiner Wahl nicht beeindruckt ist. Kurt startet den Song in seinem "Phanton der Oper"-Kostüm, welches er sich dann vom Körper reißt und zum Vorschein ein ähnliches Outfit wie aus dem Originalmusical kommt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass seine Songänderung die richtige Entscheidung ist, da Carmen mit der Auswahl zufrieden ist und ihm dafür gratuliert. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical The Boy From Oz aus dem Jahr 1998. Lyrics Kurt: Comin' home used to feel so good I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood I've seen the world at a faster pace And I'm comin' now from a diff'rent place Though I may look the same way to you Underneath there is somebody new I am not the boy next door I don't belong like I did before Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, but you can't have me Oh, I can't come back there anymore 'Cause I am not the boy next door You've been savin' those souvenirs, Faded photographs from our foolish years We made plans, but they're wearin' thin And they don't work out 'cause I don't fit in And those mem'ries will just weigh me down 'Cause I got no place to keep 'em uptown I am not (Brittany, Mercedes und Tina: do do) the boy next door (Brittany, Mercedes und Tina: do do) I don't belong (Brittany, Mercedes und Tina: do do) like I did before Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, but you can't have me Kurt mit Brittany, Mercedes und Tina: Oh, I can't go back there anymore 'Cause I am not the boy next door Kurt (Brittany, Mercedes und Tina): I'm not sorry for just bein' me But if you'd look past the past you could see That I am not (You are not) (The boy next door) (You don't belong) Kurt: Nothin' ever seems like it used to be You can have your dreams, oh, but you can't have me Kurt mit Brittany, Mercedes und Tina: I can't go back there anymore 'Cause I am not (Brittany, Mercedes und Tina: You are not) I am not (Brittany, Mercedes und Tina: You are not) I am not the boy next door Trivia *Die Mädchen tragen die gleichen Kleider, welche sie bei den Regionals beim Journey Medley in Triumph oder Trauer? trugen. Des Weiteren sind es dieselben, die die Mädels des Glee-Casts bei ihrem Auftritt von Don't Stop Believin' bei der Castingshow "X Factor" trugen. Fehler *Am Anfang der Performance sitzt Rachel zusammen mit Blaine und Will im Publikum und trägt einen Pony sowie ein schwarzes Kleid. Zuvor trug sie jedoch, in ihrer Rolle als Christine aus "Das Phantom der Oper", die sie Kurt anbot zu spielen, als Unterstützung für dessen Vorsingen, Locken und ein weißes Kleid. Es ist unmöglich sich so schnell umzuziehen und die Locken herauszukämmen. Auch wenn sie eine Perücke getragen hätte, wäre sie nie so schnell für ihr eigenes Vorsingen fertig gewesen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel